


Improving

by Dr_J33



Series: Danganronpa: Hearts and Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi agrees to teach Souda how to properly romance a girl in order to win Sonia's affections. But soon enough things take an unexpected turn. Will Souda win Sonia's heart, and is that what he truly wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Sonia Nevermind was sitting in the restaurant, drinking a cup of tea by herself. She looked out the window and sighed contently. 

"It sure is a lovely day out." 

However this is not a story about Sonia Nevermind, no. This is the story of the mechanic at the far end of the room stalking her, Kazuichi Souda

"Miss Sonia sure looks wonderful today." Thought Souda. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Souda quickly turned around. He was greeted by this sight of Mahiru Koizumi, the ultimate photographer. 

"N-Nothing!" Replied Souda, hiding his guilt.

Koizumi rolled her eyes.

"You know girls don't dig guys who stalk them." Said Koizumi.

"Well.......um......" 

Souda could not think of a comeback.

"Well I can't just go up to her ask." Said Souda. "I barely know how to talk to girls I don't like." 

"Well standing at the other end of a restaurant watching her like some sort of creep isn't going to help." Said Koizumi.

"Not like shes going to see me anyways." Said Souda. 

"Then where is she looking now?" Said Koizumi bluntly.

Souda noticed that Soina was looking directly at the two.

"Shit!" Thought Souda.

He made his way out of the resturaunt as fast as he could, with Koizumi following him.

"Peculiar...." Muttered Sonia.

The princess shrugged it off and took a sip of her tea. 

\------

They both stood outside the hotel now. 

"See." Said Koizumi.

"Shut up." Retorted Souda.

"Thats definitely not how you talk to a lady." Said Koizumi.

"Well how do you?!" Asked Souda.

"Well you need to be more polite for one thing!" Said Koizumi. 

"I am polite!" Said Souda "I say please and thank you!" 

Koizumi facepalmed and sighed.

"You really need help in the girl department." Said Koizumi. 

"Well its not like theres an Ultimate Love Guru on this island!" Said Souda. "Where would I get help for that?! Hanamura?!"

"Well maybe from a girl for one thing." Said Koizumi. 

"Well most of the female population here isn't exactly polite you know." Said Souda. "Just look at Akane!" 

~~~~~

Elsewhere on the island Akane Owari awoke from a nap on a bench.

"Huh? My guts telling me someone just dissed me....." Muttered Akane. 

"Hey!" 

Akane saw Gundam Tanaka standing over her, looking very annoyed and missing his scarf.

"Stop using my scarf as a pillow you fiend!" 

~~~~~~~

Koizumi sighed.

"Look, how about this." Began Koizumi. "Meet me in my cabin around three. I'll teach you some pointers to help you out with Sonia." 

"Hold on." Said Souda. "Why would you help me out?" 

"Well I'm getting sick of seeing you act like a creeper around Sonia for one thing." Said Koizumi. "So how about it?" 

Souda shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" Replied Souda. "I'll give it a try." 

"Good." Said Koizumi. "See you at three." 

Koizumi walked away, leaving the mechanic behind.

"What did I just agree to?" Thought Souda.

\-------

At three, Souda arrived at Koizumi's cabin and was let in.

Souda took a moment to look around the inside of the small building.

"You sure have alot of pictures." Said Souda. "I mean I should have expected, you are a photographer after all." 

"I have more back home." Said Koizumi. "Anyways lets begin." 

"Whats first?" Asked Souda.

"Just talk to me." Said Koizumi.

Souda cleared his throat.

"Hey Koizumi, hows-" 

"NO!" 

"Huh?!" 

"Thats not how you talk to a girl." Said Koizumi. "A proper gentleman would say this." 

Koizumi started to speak in a gruff tone of voice.

"Hello there Koizumi, how are you this fine day?"

"Right...." 

"Now lets try this again." Said Koizumi.  
\-----------

After an hour of practice and rehearsing, Koizumi crossed her arms.

"One more time." Said Koizumi.

Souda cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Why hello there miss Sonia, how are you this fine day? And might I also add that you look quite astounding today." Said Souda.

Koizumi nodded in approval.

"Well done." Said Koizumi. "And good thinking with the compliment at the end." 

"Thanks." Said Souda. "But my throats kinda dry right now after all that speaking." 

Koizumi smirked and took a plastic bag out from under her bed.

"Here." 

The photographer took a bottle of cola out of the bag and handed it to Souda.

"You earned it." 

"Sweet!" 

Souda wasted no time opening the bottle and taking a long sip of the carbonated liquid inside.

"So you think I'll be able to talk to Sonia now?" Asked Souda. 

"Not yet." Replied Koizumi. "But you made progress." 

Koizumi took a bottle of water from the plastic bag and took a sip.

"I'll teach you some more if you want." Said Koizumi "Same time same place." 

Souda smiled.

"Sure thing!" Said Souda.

They finished their drinks before parting ways.

"See you tomorrow." Said Koizumi.

Souda walked out of the cabin and made his way towards his own cabin when he saw Gundam grumpily dragging his scarf towards his own cabin. 

"Whats wrong with you?" Asked Souda.

"The well endowed one defiled my sacred scarf with her filthy drool!" Said Gundam. "May she burn in a thousand suns!" 

Gundam stormed into his cabin.

"Alright then....." Said Souda, who had no idea what Gundam meant. 

The mechanic got inside his cabin without any further delays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter.
> 
> I'll try to update this every other day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Souda arrived for his "lesson." 

"So lets begin." Said Koizumi.

"What do you have in mind for today?" Asked Souda, his eyes briefly examined Koizumi's pictures.

"Conversation." Replied Koizumi.

Koizumi sat down on her bed.

"So start talking." 

Souda rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright....." Said Souda. "How have things been with you?" 

"Good, you?" Replied Koizumi.

"Yeah." Said Souda. "In fact earlier today I jurry rigged-" 

"Stop!" Said Koizumi. "Sonia might not be interested in your mechanic work, so dont bring it up unless she asks." 

"Good point." Said Souda. "What else do you got?" 

"Try bringing up similar interests." Said Koizumi. "Something you both like." 

Souda scratched his chin.

"Something we both like..... The beach!" 

"Something more specific." Said Koizumi. "Like a tv show or a book." 

"Um..... I don't read for fun." Said Souda. 

Koizumi groaned.

"Why do you even like her again?" Asked Koizumi. 

"Look, lets just move on to some other strategies." Said Souda. 

"Fine." Replied Koizumi. 

They spent the next hour working on Souda's conversation skills.

\---------

Souda laid on the floor.

"So are we done for today?" Asked Souda.

"Almost." replied Koizumi. "I think its time for a test run." 

"Test run?" Asked Souda. "What do you mean test run?" 

Koizumi got off her bed and smiled.

"Follow me and you'll see." 

Souda shrugged and got up, following Koizumi out of the cabin.

\------

Koizumi led Souda to the beach. There was only one other person on the beach besides them, the ultimate swordswoman Peko Pekoyama. She was practicing kendo with her bamboo sword. 

"What are we doing here?" Asked Souda.

"Testing what you've learned." Replied Koizumi.

She pointed to Peko.

"Go up to her and have a conversation with her." 

"What?!" Exclaimed Souda. "One wrong move and she could kill me!" 

"If things look bad I'll come in and stop it." Said Koizumi. 

"I barely know a thing about Peko though." Said Souda. 

"You know as much about her as you do with Sonia." Said Koizumi. "Now get in there." 

Souda gulped and walked towards the swordswoman, Koizumi hiding behind a palm tree. 

"Uh... Hey Peko." 

Peko stopped and looked at Souda.

"May I help you?" Asked Peko in her usual emotionless tone.

"Um.... Nice weather we're having." Said Souda.

"I suppose it is." Replied Peko.

"Um...did you do something with your hair?" 

Peko glared at Souda.

"If you are attempting to flirt with me, your attempts are futile." 

"N-No." Said Souda. "I was just trying to make conversation, ya know." 

"I don't." 

"I'll just leave you to your ken-" 

Souda noticed that Peko's kendo duffel bag was set against a nearby tree with a wrench sticking out.

"Whats with the wrench?" 

Peko looked at the bag, then back to Souda.

"My plumbing has been acting odd lately." Said Peko. "I was hoping to fix it myself." 

"Do you know anything about plumbing?" Asked Souda.

"It shouldn't be difficult." 

Souda smiled.

"I can take a look at it later if you want." Said Souda.

"I do not wish to trouble-" 

"Its no problem." Said Souda. "I'm happy to help, plus it'll be better if I do it since I know how to." 

Peko nodded.

"In that case could you stop by tomorrow morning and see what you could do?" Asked Peko.

"Sure thing." Replied Souda. 

"Its getting late." Said Peko.

Peko grabbed her bag and prepared to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

Peko left the beach. Once the coast was clear Koizumi got out of her hiding place and approached Souda.

"Well I held a conversation." Said Souda

Koizumi shrugged.

"I guess it counts." Said Koizumi. 

Koizumi crossed her arms.

"Are you really going to be okay with her plumbing though?" 

"Oh its no problem." Said Souda. "I like fixing things." 

"Guess your not as lazy as I thought you were." Said Koizumi.

"Hey!" 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Said Koizumi. "Same time same place." 

Koizumi left the beach, leaving Souda alone.

"Well i'm making progress...." Muttered Souda as he left the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd upload this chapter earlier, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later

Hiyoko Saionji sat in the restaurant, pouting. Koizumi had turned down Saonji's request to hang out for the fourth time this week.

"Somethings not right..." Muttered Saionji. "Why doesn't Mahiru want to spend time with me?" 

The small blonde got up and thought about it. 

"Maybe I can follow her around and figure out why shes avoiding me." 

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." 

Saionji noticed that Hajime Hinata was sitting at a nearby table eating a sandwich.

"How long were you here?" Asked Saionji, "Are you stalking me!?" 

"No I got here before you did." Replied Hinata.

"Well you shouldn't snoop around in my business!" Said Saionji.

"You were talking out loud." Said Hinata. 

Saionji glared at the reserve course student.

"Your coming with me!" Said Saionji. "We're going to find out whats wrong with Mahiru!" 

Hinata rolled his eyes.

"Should have seen this coming." 

Hinata took a bite of his sandwich. 

\-------

Koizumi had told Souda to arrive at 7pm as opposed to 3pm. Souda was confused as to why, but arrived at the cabin at 7 like he was told. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" 

Souda opened the door and walked inside. The lights were dimmed, and a small table with a white tablecloth, a vase, silverware, and a candle was set up in the middle of the cottage. Koizumi herself was seated at the table.

"Right on time." Said Koizumi. 

"Whats with the setup?" Asked Souda. 

"Its for your lesson of the day " Replied Koizumi. "Table manners." 

"I know my table manners!" Said Souda defensively.

"Is that so?" Asked Koizumi.

"....Sorta." 

"Sit down." Said Kouzumi.

Souda shrugged and took a seat at the table.

"So is there any actual food or?" 

Koizumi smirked.

"Wait here." 

Koizumi got up and walked into her shower room, coming out moments later with two covered trays.

"Why was it in the bathroom?" Asked Souda.

"Only room I could keep it warm in." Replied Koizumi. 

Koizumi set the trays on the table and sat back down.

"How does-" 

Koizumi interrupted Souda by removing the covers, revealing two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. 

"Woah that actually looks good." 

Souda grabbed a fork only for Koizumi to slap it out of his hands.

"Ow!" 

"That fork is for salad." Said Koizumi. 

"Does it really matter?" Asked Souda. "They do the same thing." 

"It does when your dining with a princess." Said Koizumi.

Souda groaned and took another fork.

"And be sure not to put too much in your mouth at a time." Added Koizumi.

Souda stabbed a meatball with his form and stuck it in his mouth.

"Ssooh howh hash your day beenn?" Asked Souda with his mouth full.

Koizumi glared at him and slapped the mechanic across the face.

"Dont talk with your mouth full!" 

\-------

Little did either of them know, Saionji and Hajime were watching from the window.

"What is Mahiru doing with that dolt?!" Asked Saionji.

"I'm sure theres a perfectly good explanation for it." Replied Hinata.

"But just look at them!" 

Hinata looked inside. Koizumi was reprimanding Souda for something. 

"It is a little odd what they're doing though..." Muttered Hinata.

"For all we know they could be dating!" Said Saionji.

"Doubt thats the case." Said Hinata.

"Keep an eye on them." Said Saionji. "See if they kiss."

Hinata let out a loud groan. 

\-------

Some time later the two finished their meal.

"I think the spaghetti started to get cold while I was eating it." Said Souda. 

"Well if I didn't have to keep stopping you then maybe-"

"Ya know." Began Souda. "The food tasted different, any Idea why? Was Hanamura off on his cooking today?" 

"Actually I cooked it myself." Replied Koizumi, a faint blush on her face. 

"F-For real?!" 

"Yeah, I do the cooking around the house back home." Said Koizumi. "Not like dads going to do it." 

"What do ya mean?" Asked Souda.

Koizumi took a sip from a glass of water before continuing.

"My father is reallly lazy." Began Koizumi. "He cant really do much on his own, so I have to do the housework and cooking while mom is gone."

"I know how ya feel." Said Souda. "My old man cant cook for shit, so whenever my mom is out we'd just order takeout." 

"You never had to cook?" Asked Koizumi.

"Well I tried before but I tend to mess up alot." Said Souda. "Dad would get really pissed when I messed up dinner and beat the shit put of me." 

Koizumi ghasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"He beat you?!" 

"Yeah, he's an asshole." 

Koizumi got up from her seat.

"Thats horrible!" Said Koizumi "My father may have been a lazy son of a bitch, but he never abused me!" 

"Well I haven't had to deal with it in awhile." Said Souda. 

"Its no wonder your so ill behaved...." Muttered Koizumi. 

"I can hear you!" Said Souda.

Koizumi looked out the window.

"I wonder how my dad is doing." Said Koizumi. "Hes probably pretty lonely with me and my mom not around." 

"Maybe I can give him my old man's phone number and they can play cards together." Said Souda jokingly. "They could have asshole dad get-togethers." 

Koizumi held back a laugh.

"Good one." 

Souda got up from his seat.

"I should get to my cabin." Said Souda. "The usual time tomorrow?" 

Koizumi smiled.

"Sure thing, I'll see you then." 

Souda walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, and thanks alot for the dinner." Said Souda. 

He gave her a friendly smile.

"Your no Hanamura, but it was still good." 

Souda walked out the door and shut it behind him. Koizumi blushed lightly and looked at her empty plate.

"N-No problem....." 

\---------

Saionji watched Souda enter his Cabin.

"I'll find out whats going on between those two no matter what!" Muttered Saionji.

"I don't think its any of your concern." Said Hinata.

"Of course its my concern!" Said Saionji "Mahiru is my best friend! For all we know that shark toothed freak could just be after her body!"

"Souda isn't like that." Said Hinata.

"Your coming here with me to spy on them tomorrow!" Said Saionji.

The small blonde began to walk towards her own cabin.

"I already made plans with Chiaki though!" Said Hajime.

"Then bring her along!" 

Hinata groaned and walked towards his cabin.

"Why do I hang out with her?" 

\-------

Koizumi laid awake in her bed, clad in her pajamas. It was one o'clock at night. Souda's words still rang through her mind.

 

"Oh, and thanks alot for the dinner......Your no Hanamura, but it was still good." 

"His manners are improving...." Thought Koizumi. "But something else is different about him... What could it possibly be?" 

Koizumi looked at her wall of pictures.

"Souda always seems to look at that wall whenever he comes by..... Wait why am I thinking about this now?" 

Koizumi burried her face into her pillow.

"Its late.... Maybe I just need some rest...." 

Koizumi finally managed to close her eyes and drift into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

"So in other words, do not eat anything you find on the beach." Said Togami.

Everyone was seated for breakfast. Togami as part of his "leader" duties was giving morning announcements.

"Thats not good." Said Akane. "I ate some fish that I caught there." 

"Well its fine as long as its not right off the beach." Said Togami.

Akane let out a sigh of relief as Souda looked at her, perplexed.

"And one last thing." Said Togami. "I have heard that some of us have slipped and fallen into the pool lately." 

Everyone looked at Mikan, who sunk into her chair in embarrassment. 

"I just want to remind everyone to use caution around the pool." Said Togami. "Unless of course you intend to swim in it." 

"Ibuki hears you loud and clear!" Said Ibuki cheerfully. 

Souda yawned and took a sip of coffee. 

"That is all." Togami finished.

Togami wolfed down what remained of his food, putting the empty plate on top of the waste bin and making his way out of the resturaunt.

"And hes off...." Muttered Souda.

Souda looked over towards Sonia's direction. She was in the middle of a conversation with Chiaki about something. Gundam was sitting next to her, but he was in the middle of feeding sunflower seeds to his hamsters. He suddenly felt something hit the side of his shoe.

"Hm?" 

Souda looked at the floor and saw a small folded up piece of paper by his foot. 

"Whats this?" 

Souda looked back up and noticed that Koizumi was making some sort of gesture at him. 

"Is it...a message?" Thought Souda.

Souda "accidently" knocked his fork onto the ground, as he bent over to pick it up, he also grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it into his pocket without anyone noticing. The mechanic got up and walked out of the resturaunt.

"Wonder what its about." 

Souda unfolded it and read over what was written inside.

"Meet me in the old hotel building at 6.

-p.s. Wear comfortable shoes."

Souda folded the paper back up.

"Why would I-" 

"Ahem." 

Souda noticed that Togami was standing nearby, looking directly at him.

"What was that paper you just had?" 

"Oh! Well...nothing!" Said Souda. 

He gave his self appointed leader a fake smile.

"Hhhmmmmm...." 

Togami stared intently at him. Souda felt like he was sweating bullets.

"You don't look like your planning anything." Said Togami. "But I got my eye on-" 

Togami was interupted by a huge splash.

"Byaukuya chan!" Called ibuki's voice. "Ibuki fell in!" 

"Oh for the love of... Mioda don't move!" 

Togame approached the pool as Souda let out a sigh of relief. 

"Better go through my shoes..." 

\-----

It took Souda a good thirty minutes to find a good pair of shoes, but he still made it to the building at the scheduled time. 

He walked into the old hotel building, but found that Koizumi was nowhere near the entrance.

"Koizumi!" Called Souda. "I'm here!" 

Souda looked around.

"Maybe shes in the ballroom." Thought Souda.

He started walking towards the ballroom.

"But why would she need a room that big?" 

Souda reached the door to the ballroom. He could faintly hear music coming from the other side.

"The hell?" 

Souda opened the door. Inside, Koizumi was sitting in a folding chair, a cd player was plugged in next to her, but what was more surprising was the mannequin in the center of the room.

"Perfect timing." Said Koizumi. 

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Souda. "Cuz this is getting freaky..." 

Koizumi stood up from her seat.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to dance." 

"D-Dance?! Then why is there a mannequin here?!" 

Koizumi smirked.

"Thats your dancing partner." 

Souda took a step backwards.

"Y-You cant be serious!" 

"I am." 

Souda looked at the mannequin, then at Koizumi. 

"This isnt even necessary, I-I know how to dance!" Said Souda.

"No you don't." Said Koizumi. "I saw your "moves" at Togami's party before and it was like watching a fish out of water flopping around." 

Koizumi walked up to Souda and glared at him.

"Sonia is a princess, if you wish to date her, your going to have to learn proper ballroom dancing!" 

Souda gulped and sighed.

"Fine.... But don't tell anyone I danced with a mannequin." Said Souda. 

"Excellent." Said Koizumi. "Lets begin." 

\-------

Saonji peeked through the window of Koizumi's cottage as Hinata and Chiaki stood nearby.

"Sorry I got you involved with this." Said Hinata. "I know we were supposed to-" 

Chiaki looked up from the video game she was playing.

"Its fine." Said Chiaki. "I don't mind at all." 

"Shes not home?!" Said Saonji. "They must be onto us!" 

"Doubtful." Said Hinata. "If they saw either of us last night, dont you think they would have confronted us about it?" 

"They must be somewhere else!" Said Saonji. "Maybe they're doing nasty things on the beach!" 

"I don't think-" 

"To the beach!" 

Saonji took off full speed towards the beach. Hinata groaned and followed after her with Chiaki.

\--------

Within a couple hours Koizumi had made Souda into an amazing dancer.

At least thats what Koizumi wanted to happen. 

Soud was by far the worst dancer Koizumi had ever seen. He lost his balance frequency, dropped the mannequin several times, and kept stepping on its feet.

Souda held the manequin close as he attempted to slow dance with it.

"Souda no thats wrong!" Shouted Koizumi. 

"I'm trying!" Yelled Souda. 

Souda lost his balance and fell on top of the manequin.

Koizumi groaned loudly.

"Jeez! It cant be that hard!" 

Souda got up and dusted himself off.

"Your having me dance with a stiff object!" Said Souda. "Its difficult!" 

"Your just not trying hard enough!" 

"I'm trying as hard as I can dammit!" 

Koizumi sighed and rewound the cd player to the beginning. 

"Lets take it from the top." Said Koizumi.

Souda picked up the manequin and got into position. 

"And here we go." 

Koizumi resumed the song and Souda started "dancing". 

"Wooah!" Said Souda, trying to keep his balance.

"Come on watch your feet!" Said Koizumi.

Souda nearly dropped the mannequin but caught it just in time. 

"Stop loosing your grip!" Said Koizumi.

"I cant help it!" Said Souda. "My hands are sweaty!" 

At that moment Souda tripped and fell. The mannequin hit the floor and broke in two as Souda hit the floor.

"Kazuichi?!" 

Kouzumi paused the music and ran to his side.

"A-Are you okay?" 

"Yeah...I'll live." Said Souda.

Koizumi sighed and looked at the mannequin.

"I guess Hanamura isnt going to get his mannequin back..." Muttered Koizumi.

"Wait, thats where you got it from!?" Souda shouted.

He suddenly felt filthy just for touching it.

"Hey I washed it!" Defended Koizumi.

Souda got up.

"Well now what?" Asked Souda.

"Don't know." Replied Koizumi. "Your dance partner kind of broke." 

"Actually..." Began Souda. "I see someone who'd be a good dance partner."

Koizumi blushed and stepped backwards.

"Wha-what?!" 

Souda held out his hand. 

"It'll be easier dancing with a real person than with Hanamura's stupid mannequin." Began Souda "So how about it?" 

Koizumi blushed lightly and looked back at the broken mannequin, then back to Souda.

"One dance." Said Koizumi sternly. "But if your hands go anywhere near my ass-" 

"Hey I'm not that kind of guy!" Said Souda.

By that point the cd has just started the next song. Koizumi grabbed Souda's held out hand and placed her other one on his shoulder. Souda put his free hand on Koizumi's waist.

"And begin." Said Koizumi.

They began to dance. Souda had found that dancing with the more mobile Koizumi was far easier than the stiff mannequin he was using before. 

Wow your doing much better." Said Koizumi.

"Thanks." Replied Souda. 

Souda wasn't perfect however. He stepped on Koizumi's feet about three times and almost lost his balance once. Soon enough the song ended and Koizumi took a step away from the mechanic.

"Not perfect." Said Koizumi. "But its passable." 

"Told you it was the partner." Said Souda.

Souda wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Same time tomorrow?" Asked Souda.

"Actually I was thinking tomorrow would be our day off." Said Koizumi. "Everyone is going to the two island beach for the day." 

"Oh right, I totally forgot!" Said Souda. "I get to see miss Sonia in a bikini!" 

Koizumi slapped the mechanic in the face.

"Hey!" 

"You deserved it."  
\------

They both left the building together.

"So what do you have in mind for next time?" Asked Souda.

"Well-"

As they walked past the pool, Koizumi slipped on a puddle of water and fell into it with a splash.

"Koizumi?!" 

Koizumi surfaced and glared at Souda.

"Don't say a word." 

Souda helped Koizumi out of the pool.

"This thing is so unsafe!" Said Koizumi. "People keep falling into it!....wait!" 

Koizumi grabbed her camera and tried to turn it on.

"Nonononononono!!!" 

"Is something wrong?" Asked Souda.

"The water broke my camera!" Said Koizumi. 

Koizumi screamed in anger and threw her camera onto the ground.

"Damnit!" Cursed Koizumi, "I'll have to grab a replacement from the store tomorrow!" 

"Sorry to hear that." Said Souda.

Koizumi groaned.

"This camera cost me 250 US dollars....." Said Koizumi. "And now its broken..." 

Koizumi looked at Souda and sighed.

"Thanks for helping me out...." Said Koizumi. "But could you keep this a secret?" 

"Sure thing." Replied Souda.

Koizumi stormed off towards her Cottage, leaving Souda alone.

"Hm...." 

Souda picked up the camera and examined it.

"Maybe...." 

\-------

Koizumi slammed the door behind her and started stripping out of her wet clothes. 

"Damn pool!" Muttered Koizumi.

She set her clothes on her coffee table to be washed later and laid on her bed. 

"They need to put some safety railings on that stupid thing!" 

Koizumi shut her lights off and crawled under the covers.

"I could have drowned if Souda wasn't there!" 

Koizumi suddenly froze up.

"Souda.... Helped me out didn't he...." 

She pulled her covers up over her head. 

"He did...." 

\--

 

Saonji and her two "helpers" looked around the beach.

"They aren't here either!" Said Saonji.

"Look Hiyoko, its late." Began Hinata. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so we need rest..." 

Saonji groaned.

"Fine..." Muttered Saonji. "But that doesnt mean I'm giving up!" 

"Hey its Hanamura." Said Chiaki.

To their surprise, the Ultimate Chef was in fact approaching the trio.

"Teruteru what are you doing here?" Asked Hinata. 

"Well something of mine went missing, and I'm trying to find it." Replied Hanmura. 

"What exactly are you looking for?" Asked Chiaki.

"Its a mannequin." Hanamura stated.

Hinata took a step back. 

"Huh?!" 

"Why the hell do you have something like that you fat perv?!" Demanded Saonji.

"Its not like that!" Said Hanamura. "Believe it or not I use them to model for food sculptures!" 

"Really?" Asked Hinata. 

"Still pretty weird!" Said Saonji.

Hanamura shrugged.

"But they aren't here...... Oh well, I have three more in the closet anyways." 

Saonji slowly pointed to the path leading away from the beach.

"Go away...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uploaded a little later than I wanted it to be. Sorry about that by the way. I lost track of time watching Angel Beats.
> 
> See you again Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Souda was awoken by a loud knock on his door followed by a familiar yell.

"WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING IN THIRTY MINUTES!" 

Souda recognized the voice as Ibuki's.

"Alright!" Called Souda. "Just give me time to get ready!....And grab something to eat!" 

"OKAY!" 

Souda heard the sound of footsteps, signaling that Ibuki was moving on to the next cottage.

"Well better not keep them waiting..." Thought Souda. 

Souda got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 

\----------

Souda walked out of his cottage dressed in yellow swim trunks with a yellow and blue hawian shirt to find Hinata waiting for him. Hinata wore a pair of blue swim trunks, but retained his usual button up shirt, minus the tie.

"Hey Hinata." Greeted Souda. 

"Hey, lets get going." 

"Why? We got some time to grab a bite don't we?" Asked Souda.

"Well Ibuki couldn't wait and went off ahead on her own.... And some of the others followed her...." 

Souda groaned.

"Shes too impatient...." Muttered Souda. 

"Come on." Said Hinata. "There might be something to eat at the diner..." 

"Sounds good." Said Souda.

The two walked towards the direction of the hotel exit.

\-------

The two stopped in front of the diner to grab a quick breakfast when they saw a familiar person sitting in the parking lot with a box of doughnuts.

"Koizumi?" 

Koizumi was sitting in the parking lot, dressed in a green one piece swimsuit, a sun hat, and carrying a red tote bag.

"Oh hey guys." Said Koizumi.

"I kind of thought you'd be at the beach." Said Hinata.

"I got hungry." Said Koizumi. 

Koizumi held the box out to them. 

"Want one?" 

Souda was quick to grab a chocolate frosted doughnut from the box while Hinata went for a jelly filled one. 

"Thanks." Said Souda. 

Hinata took a bite of his doughnut.

"Nnhnks mmhhlot..." Said Hinata with his mouth full.

Souda glared at Hinata.

"Hajime don't talk with your mouth full!" Said Souda sternly. 

Hinata quickly swallowed.

"Souda? I didnt think something like that would bo-" 

"Don't want to hear it!" Said Souda. "Why don't you head down to the beach and leave the mature adults to talk." 

Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Okay.....?" 

Hinata made his way towards the beach. Souda took a bit from his own doughnut. 

"Looks like those lessons are finally paying off." Said Koizumi.

Souda swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah, they are." 

Koizumi got up.

"Lets get going, I don't want to keep Hiyoko waiting." Said Koizumi. 

Souda nodded and quickly finished his Doughnut before following Koizumi to the beach.

\------

When they arrived at the beach, several of their friends were already in the water or playing in the sand.

"Looks like they started without us." Said Koizumi. 

"Yeah." 

"Ah there you are." 

They both noticed Togami approaching them, dressed in a one piece striped bathing suit.

"Uh...interesting bathing suit you got there..." Said Souda.

"Its all I had." Replied Togami. "I just wanted to remind you not to litter on the beach, and be careful in the water, I don't want anyone drowning." 

"We'll use caution." Said Koizumi.

"Also-" 

"BYAKUYA CHAN!!" 

Ibuki had somehow snuck up on Togami and grabbed his arm.

"Help Ibuki put some sunblock on!" Said Ibuki. "She'll burn like a steak if she doesn't." 

Ibuki dragged Togami off, leaving his last message untold.

"Well that was interesting." Said Koizumi. 

"Yep." Added Souda.

"Oh theres Hiyoko." Said Koizumi, noticing Saionji amongst the others. "See ya." 

Koizumi ran off to join her friend. 

"Well, guess I should look around for Sonia..." Muttered Souda.

The mechanic walked towards the sea, where everyone else was.

\------------

Sonia was not among those who came early. Aside from Togami, Koizumi, and Ibuki, only Saionji, Chiaki, Akane, Hanamura and Nekomaru were there. Souda decided to pass the time by helping Hinata help Ibuki make a sand castle.

"Ibuki this looks nothing like a sand castle." Said Hinata.

"Thats because its an awesome sand castle!" Replied Ibuki, 

"No it really does not look like a sand castle." Added Souda. "Looks kinda like the United States though..." 

"Just wait until I add the moat!" Said Ibuki. 

Souda rolled his eyes and noticed Komaeda arriving with Mikan

"And Komaedas here." Said Souda.

"If he asks me to put sunblock on him, make up an excuse." Said Hinata. 

On the other side of the beach Koizumi was helping Saionji make a sand kitty. 

"Its so kawaii!" Said Saionji happily. 

"Yeah but did you have to make it in one of the more shadier parts of the beach?" Asked Koizumi. 

"I don't want it to get hot." Replied Saionji. 

"Yeah but someone could want the space." Said Koizumi. 

"Hey quit hogging the shade!" 

They both looked up to see Fuyuhiko and Peko standing over them.

"Like them..." Muttered Koizumi. 

"Your stupid sand monkey is taking up all the shade!" Said Fuyuhiko. 

"I dont see your name on this spot!" Said Saionji. "So you cant go bossing me around like that shrimp!"

Fuyuhiko glared at Saionji. 

"Who are you calling shrimp you goddamn midget!" 

Peko reached for her kendo sword. 

"Lets not get-" 

"KYYAAAA!!!" 

At that moment Mikan, who was walking towards them tripped and fell on the sand kitty, squishing it.

"Thank you!" Said Fuyuhiko with a sigh of relief. 

"My kitty!!" 

"S-S-SORRY!" Mikan appologized.

"Stupid tramp! You killed my sand kitty!" Said Saionji. 

"Now Hiyoko-" 

"Your gonna pay!" Said Saionji. 

The dancer picked up a handful of sand.

"Now eat this sand!!" 

"She doesn't have to do shit!" Yelled Fuyuhiko. 

Souda saw the commotion and looked back at Ibuki's "castle" 

"Beats doing this." Thought Souda. 

Souda got up and walked towards the group. 

"Hey whats the proble-" 

At that moment Peko drew her bamboo sword and knocked the sand out of Saionji's hand..... 

Right into Souda's eyes.

"Gah!!" Screamed Souda, holding his eyes in pain.

"S-Souda?!" 

Koizumi quickly ran to his side.

"Theres sand in my freakin eyes!" Said Souda. 

"My apologies." Said Peko. "I did not know the sand would hit your eyes." 

"Come on, I got some bottled water." Said Koizumi. "We can wash the sand out." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Peko.

"No we'll be fine." Said Koisumi. "But thanks anyways." 

She took Souda's hand and led him away from the other four.

"There she goes with Souda again..." Muttered Saionji.

"Ahem." Said Fuyuhiko.

Peko pointed her bamboo sword at Saionji 

"Move." 

\-----------

With Koizumi's help, Souda had gotten the sand out of his eyes. 

"Thanks...." Said Souda, rubbing his eyes.

"No problem." 

"Hope this didn't scratch my contacts...." Muttered Souda.

"You wear contacts?" Asked Koizumi. 

"Yeah but-" 

"Hey Souda!" Called Hinata

Hinata walked up to the pair.

"Sonia and Gundam just got here." 

"She did?!" Said Souda cheerfully.

Koizumi rolled her eyes. 

"Oh here they come now." Said Hinata.

Hinata pointed to two approaching figures. 

"Hello Souda! Koizumi!" Called one of them.

"I can only imagine what sort of rad bikini miss sonia has!" Thought Souda.

They had gotten close enough to where Souda could clearly see them. Gundam was wearing a pair of purple swim trunks with his usual scarf, and Sonia wore a wetsuit.

Needless to say Souda was incredibly disappointed. 

"Eh?" 

"Sorry we were late." Said Sonia. "We had to drop off Gundam's hamsters and the zipper to my wetsuit got stuck." 

Souda stared blankly at Sonia. 

"Huh...Souda?" Said Koizumi. 

The mechanic was unresponsive. 

"Eh?" 

Koizumi facepalmed. 

"Snap out of it!" 

She grabbed her bottle of water and splashed some of it into Souda's face, bringing him back to his senses. 

"Gah?!" 

"There we go...." 

Souda frantically looked around. 

"What just happened?!" 

"You were unresponsive...." Said Koizumi. 

Souda looked at Sonia, who was having a conversation with Hinata. 

"Damn it....." 

"Souda?" 

Souda sighed. 

"So much for that...." 

"Hey don't be like that." Said Koizumi. "Cheer up... Its not that bad." 

"Y-your right." Said Souda. "I mean the wetsuit isnt that bad.... It emphasizes her better features-" 

Koizumi slapped Souda across the face. 

"Ow!" 

"You had it coming." Said Koizumi. 

\------

After awhile Souda finally decided to get in the water. He wasn't splashing anyone or anything like that, just swimming around in the water to cool off. Sonia was swimming nearby and enjoying herself.

"It looks like Sonia is having a good time...." Thought Souda. 

Souda looked at Mikan, who was being dunked underwater by Saonji.

"Wish I could say the same for Mikan." 

Just then Souda felt something brush past his leg.

"Gah!" 

Hanamura surfaced in front of him wearing a snorkling mask 

"Hanamura?!" 

"Sorry." Said Hanamura. "I thought you were a girl." 

Souda glared at the chef. 

"Were you trying to sneek peeks?" Asked Souda. 

"And see if any... "Wardrobe malfunctions" happened." Added Hanamura. 

Hanamura looked at Sonia, who was practicing the backstroke. 

"Its a shame shes wearing that." Said Hanamura. "No strings to come undone.... No straps... Just a zipper... It is beyond my abilities." 

Souda growled at Hanamura.

"Why is he pissing me off?!" Thought Souda.

Souda raised one of his hands and slapped Hanamura across the face.

"Perv!" 

Hanamura stared at Souda in shock. 

"Did you just slap me?" 

"I did! What are you going to do about it?!" 

As soon as Souda finished his sentence, Hanamura pulled him under the water. Souda struggled to break free but Hanamura's grip was too tight. He couldn't escape. 

Several things were going through Souda's head as he held his breath, trying to keep the water from filling his lungs. He thought about his father, who would not miss him, Hinata, his "soul brother", he thought about Sonia, and he thought about Koizumi.

Souda saw a figure swimming towards Hanamura before he blacked out. 

\-----

When Soud awoke, he was on a beach towel, with Mikan and Koizumi kneeling over him.

"Hes waking up." Said Mikan.

Souda looked around. Hinata, Togami, Ibuki, Hanamura, and Peko were standing nearby.

"Are you alright?" Asked Koizumi. 

"Y-Yeah..." Said Souda.

"Hanamura here tried to drown you." Said Togami.

"I wasn't planning on drowning him!" Defended Hanamura. "I was just planning to keep him under long enough to scare him!" 

"Did you even consider the possibility that you could kill him by accident?" Asked Peko. 

"Well...no.." 

"Well now you have bathroom duty for the next two weeks." Said Togami. "And you can forget about coming to the beach next time." 

Hanamura lowered his head in shame.

"If Koizumi hadn't stopped Hanamura, who knows what would have happened." Said Peko.

Souda looked at Koizumi. 

"You saved me?" 

"Yeah. I had to swim a good ways to get there though." Said Koizumi. "I called for Sonia to do it but she wouldn't listen."

Koizumi pointed to the water, where Sonia was still swimming as if nothing had happened.

"Unfortunately Hanamura's stunt cut our beach day short." Said Togami. 

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwww...." Muttered Ibuki. 

"Really?" Asked Souda. 

"Everybody became a little uncomfortable after what happened earlier." Said Hinata. "Most of the others already left." 

"Well lets not waste any time." Said Togami. "I'll have Hanamura whip up a feast to make up for our short beach trip." 

Togami got closer to Hanamura's eye level and glared at him. 

"And not partake in it." 

Hanamura sighed.

Soon enough everyone left except for Souda, Koizumi, and Sonia. 

"So much for a beach day..." Muttered Souda.

"Why do you do it?" Asked Koizumi. 

"Eh?" 

"Why do you love a woman like Sonia?" Asked Koizumi. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Souda. 

"She doesnt care about you." Said Koizumi. "You were drowning right in front of her, and she just swam around. She barely acknowledges your existence.... Why do you love her so much?"

Koizumi got up and started to walk away. 

"Think about it." 

Souda waited until she was gone before looking at Sonia, who was still swimming.

"I.... Love her..... Right?" 

Souda followed Koizumi out of the beach, taking with him a growing doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days have passed since the beach day and Souda's lessons had resumed as normal, but something felt.... "different" for both of them. 

Souda had found a letter on his doorstep from Koizumi, informing him that their lesson was going to be much earlier today, meeting at 1:00 sharp.

At 1:00pm, Souda approached Koizumi's cottage and knocked on the door. 

"One sec!" 

The door opened and Koizumi walked out, a red handbag slung on her shoulder. 

"Alright, lets go." Asked Souda

"Where are we going?" 

"Fourth island." Replied Koizumi. "We're going to have a theme park trip." 

"But what does this have to do with wooing Sonia?" Asked Souda.

"Theme parks are a popular date spot." Said Koizumi. "And Sonia loves them." 

"I think I know where your going with this." Said Souda. "Get used to them, alright I'm in." 

"Then lets get going." Said Koizumi.

The two made their way towards the fourth island together.

____

Hinata knocked on Saionji's door.

"Hiyoko? You in there?" 

The door slowly opened and Saionji stuck her head out. Her face was pale and she appeared "green under the gills". 

"What the hell do you want?" Asked Saionji.

"Uh... You told me yesterday we were going to spy Souda and Koizumi." Said Hinata. "Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I ate some bad candy." Said Saionji. "Now I feel all queazy." 

"Well if your not feeling well I guess we cant-" 

"Watch them for me." 

"What?!" 

"Take my phone, follow them, take pictures.... Find out whats up!" 

Saionji quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh god." 

She handed Hinata an orange cell phone and slammed the door. Hinata could hear her vomiting from the outside the cottage. 

"Theres no way I'm actually doing this." Muttered Hinata. 

Hinata let out a long yawn. 

"Maybe I'll take a nap..." 

\-------

Koizumi and Souda both arrived at the fourth island amusement park.

"Haven't been here in awhile." Said Souda. 

"Me either." Added Koizumi. "What should we do first?" 

Souda looked around and pointed at the train ride. 

"How about that one?" 

Koizumi shrugged. 

"Sure." 

\----

The ride was not fun. It was just a small train driving through a tunnel. 

The two looked at eachother with unimpressed expressions.

"This ride sucks."

"I know right?" 

\-----

Souda and Koizumi got off the ride and walked away. 

"So what now?" Asked Souda.

"Another ride?" Said Koizumi.

Souda shrugged. 

"Sure why not. Anything in mind?"

Koizumi looked at the roller coaster in the distance. Souda could already tell what she was thinking.

"Y-Your not actually thinking-" 

"Lets just...ride the roller coaster." Said Koizumi.

There was a hint of nervousness in her voice but Souda didn't notice it. 

"You know what, I think I left the oven running." Said Souda.

Koizumi grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Roller coaster.

"J-Just...just come on!" Demanded Koizumi. 

\-----

The two strapped themselves into the roller coaster, seated next to each other.

"L-Lets do this." Said Koizumi.

"I'm going to die here...." Muttered Souda.

Suddenly the Roller coaster began to ascend.

"Here we go..." 

"Yep..." 

They both looked down and saw just how high up they were. Their faces paled.

"We're pretty high...." 

"We are..." 

They were almost at the top.

"Souda can I tell you something?" 

"Go ahead." 

"I.... I'm scared of roller coasters."

"WAIT WHAT?!" 

The coaster was at the top now.

"If you hate them then why the hell are we on this damn-" 

The roller coaster started its descent, both its passengers were screaming like girls. 

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

After what felt like hours to them, the metal death machine they called a roller coaster came to a stop.

"Oh thank god its over!" Said Koizumi.

Koizumi noticed that she was latched onto Souda, who in turn was holding onto her tightly. 

"Um... You can let go now..." 

Souda realized the position they were in and they released their grips on each other, blushing. 

"S-Sorry...." 

They both unhooked their safety belts and got off the roller coaster. 

"That was awful..." Said Souda.

"Agreed." 

They both walked away from the ride, not noticing the bushes shake. 

\--------

After their horrifying roller coaster ride, Souda and Koizumi decided to stop for ice cream (which Koizumi made Souda pay for). They both sat at a small table, eating their ice cream cones. 

"Why do you think its called mint chocolate chip if there are no actual chocolate chips?" Asked Koizumi as she looked over her ice cream. "Its just chocolate chunks... Hardly anything like ch-" 

"Why did you make us do it?!" Asked Souda. "Why did you make us ride that roller coaster if we both hate it?!" 

 

Koizumi sighed and took a bite of her ice cream, swallowing before replying. 

"We may hate them, but Sonia absolutely loves them." 

"Huh?" 

"If you and Sonia started dating, she'd want you to ride these types of things with her." Continued Koizumi. "I was preparing you." 

Souda raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you riding it too?" Asked Souda.

"Would you rather I left you alone on it?" Replied Koizumi.

"Guess not..."

Koizumi looked away from Souda and continued eating her ice cream. Souda shrugged and did the same with his own.

"Why did I ride that damn thing with him...?" Thought Koizumi. "I cold have just forced Souda to ride it by himself..." 

Koizumi continued to ponder this question as she ate her ice cream.

\------

After finishing their ice cream, the two decided to try another ride.

"So any ideas?" Asked Koizumi. 

"Hm...I think I saw a ferris wheel... Lets ride that." Said Souda. 

Koizumi nodded and they made their way towards the ferris wheel in the distance, not noticing a figure peeking out from behind a trash can and giggling to itself.

"Bingo..." 

\-----

The both got onto the ferris wheel and sat down as their pod rose higher into the air.

"This isnt so bad." Said Koizumi.

"Yeah." Replied Souda.

"Its actually kind of nice." 

Koizumi smiled.

"My mom used to ride these with me when I was younger." Said Koizumi. 

"I barely got to attend amusement parks period." Said Souda. 

"Really?" 

Souda nodded.

"We could never really afford it, but there were a couple times I went... " continued Souda. "Hey we're almost at the top." 

Their pod reached the highest point and stopped.

"Wow." Said Koizumi. "You can see the whole island from up here." 

"And even a bit of the other islands." Added Souda, pointing to the central island. "Oh I think I see my cabin from up here!" 

"No you don't." Said Koizumi. "You cant even see first island." 

"I know." Said Souda . "But I just wanted to say it." 

Koizumi sighed.

"I wish I had my camera..." 

Souda smiled at Koizumi.

"Picture or no picture, I know I'm not forgetting this." Said Souda. 

Just then the ferris wheel started moving again. 

"Looks like we're moving again." Said Koizumi.

"Yep." 

\---------

They both got off the ferris wheel and sat down on a bench.

"Coming here was a good idea." Said Souda. "Its giving me some date ideas." 

"Thats... Good to hear..." Said Koizumi.

"Is something up?" Asked Souda. "You sound kind of sad." 

"Its nothing." Replied Koizumi.

Souda looked at his watch. It was almost 3 o'clock. 

"Say Koizumi, what do we have planned next time?" Asked Souda. "What will you teach me?" 

"Nothing." 

Souda's eyes widened.

"Nothing?" 

"Because the next one is our last meeting." Said Koizumi. "I'm going to test you to see if your really ready to ask Sonia out." 

"Wow, this went by fast, didn't it?" 

Koizumi smiled.

"You know, when we first started I never thought you would ever stand a chance at becoming a proper gentleman..." Said Koizumi. "But you improved so much so fast... I'm proud of you." 

"T-Thanks." 

Souda got up.

"Well we still got plenty of time today." Said Souda. "Lets ride the merry go round!" 

Koizumi raised an eyebrow. 

"Aren't you a little old for that?" 

"So?" 

Koizumi got up and crossed her arms.

"A valid statement." Said Koizumi. "But I got dibs on the seahorse!!" 

They both ran towards the merry go round in a childlike manner.

\----------

At 5:00 they parted ways and headed to their cottages. 

Koizumi walked into her room and sat on her couch.

"Tomorrows the last day." Muttered Koizumi. 

She sighed and looked out the window.

"But why don't I want it to end?" 

She quickly shook her head.

"No, its all going to be over tomorrow, Souda will take what I taught him and ask Sonia out...' 

Koizumi looked at her board of pictures, specifically one at the far end. It was a picture of Sonia she had taken awhile back. Looking at it made her feel jealous for some reason. 

"Why don't I want her and Souda together?" Thought Koizumi. "Its the whole reason we're doing this..."

She turned her gaze to the ceiling. 

"I want him to to be happy..." 

Koizumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then why do I feel so empty?" 

\-------

Saonji let out a yawn as she walked back into her cottage. 

"I knew something was up!" Saonji said to herself. "That mechanic wants her all to himself." 

Saonji had been following Koizumi and Souda all day, even going as far as to fake being food poisoned to give herself an alibi. But it was all worth it,

"Tomorrow I'm going to walk right up to that friend stealer and I'm going to kick his ass!" 

Saionji gleefully giggled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Souda prepared for his last meeting with Koizumi. He showered, wore a clean jumpsuit, and even brought a small bag with him when he arrived at Koizumi's at seven. He knocked on the door as usual.

"Come in!" 

Souda opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind himself. He set his bag down and looked around. Koizumi was nowhere in sight, but the lights were, dimmed, and her table was set up to look nice and fancy, much like their dinner from a few days ago. 

"Huh, wonder why everything is all set up?" Thought Souda. 

He shrugged it off and looked at Koizumi's picture board. 

"She hasn't updated this in awhile." Muttered Souda. "But then again she hasn't really had a camera since hers broke..." 

Just the he heard a door slide open followed by footsteps. Souda slowly turned around and was stunned by the sight before him. 

Sonia stood before him dressed in a simple green dress. 

"S-Sonia?"

"Salutations Kazuichi." Said Sonia. 

"Is that really you?" Asked Souda. "You sound kind of...different." 

Sonia groaned and glared at him.

"Of course its not Sonia! Its me! Koizumi!" 

"Wha?! K-Koizumi?!" Exclaimed Souda. "Why are you dressed like that?!" 

"Its your final exam." Said Koizumi. "Your going to have a romantic dinner date with 'Sonia'." 

Mahiru added air quotes with her fingers when mentioning Sonia's name. 

"If you can do that, then your truly ready to ask her out." 

Souda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm liking this plan and all, but I want to know where you got the wig." Said Souda. "It looks pretty convincing." 

"Thats a secret." Replied Koizumi. 

She stepped into the bathroom and returned with two covered trays, setting them both on the table.

"Why do you keep storing food in the bathroom?" Asked Souda. 

"Say what you will, but the dryer does a great job at keeping food warm." 

Souda shrugged and allowed Koizumi to lead him to the table, where they both seated themselves. 

"So what are we having Koizu-I mean Sonia?" 

Koizumi smiled. 

"Chicken soup."

Koizumi removed the covers, revealing two bowls of soup.

"I figured I'd do something simple." 

"Works for me." Said Souda.

The mechanic grabbed his soup spoon and ate a spoonful of soup.

"Ahem.. So Kazuichi." Said Koizumi in her best Novaselic accent . "How was your day?" 

"It was alright." Replied Souda. "I spent most of it fixing Akane's AC unit. But how was your day?" 

"Well it was splendid." Said Koizumi. "Gundam showed me a trick his hamsters just learned." 

Souda tightened his grip on the spoon and hid his agitation.

"Is that...so?" 

Koizumi could tell Souda was uncomfortable at the mention of the ultimate breeder.

"Too much." Thought Koizumi.

She took a sip of her soup before changing the subject.

"I heard a rumor that Mikan likes Komaeda." 

"Really?" Asked Souda "I never thought she'd like a guy like him." 

They continued to talk as they ate.

\-----

"And then Hinata spilt orange juice all over Komaeda's hair." Said Souda. 

Souda just finished telling Koizumi a funny story. 

"Good one." Said Koizumi. 

Souda noticed that he had finished his soup.

"Huh, all done." 

Koizumi noticed that she only had a small bit of soup left.

"I guess it is." 

Koizumi smiled and stood up.

"Congratulations." Said Koizumi. 

She took off her blonde wig and set it on the table.

"You did it." Said Koizumi "Your ready." 

"R-Really?!" 

Koizumi nodded.

"Wow thanks Koizumi!" Said Souda. 

"No problem..." 

"Oh right!" 

Souda got up and grabbed his bag.

"I got something for you." Said Souda. "Ya know, for helping me out all this time." 

"For me?" 

Souda reached into his bag and produced a black camera. 

"A new camera?!" Asked Koizumi.

"Sorta." Said Souda. "I just fixed up your old one." 

"You...fixed it?" 

"Yeah." Said Souda. "Its the least I could do." 

He handed Koizumi the camera with a big smile on his face. 

"I'm gunna ask her out tomorrow!" Said Souda happily. "Good night! And thanks for everything!"

Souda walked out of the cottage with a spring in his step, while Koizumi stood in place looking at her camera. 

"He went through the trouble of fixing my camera.... All for me." Muttered Koizumi. 

Koizumi grabbed a memory card from her desk and stuck it into the camera, then she held it up to her face and snapped a picture of her bed. She looked over the picture intently.

"It really works...." Said Koizumi. "Too bad Souda left before I had the chance to thank him. Oh well, I'll tell him next time I see him." 

"But I dont want to just see him." 

Koizumi froze up. 

"I want to spend time with Souda." Thought Koizumi. "Like at the beach...and the amusement park... I want... I... Want..." 

Koizumi removed her memory card from the camera and grabbed another, sticking it in her camera and flipping through the pictures she had saved on it until she had found the one she wanted. It was a picture of Souda she had taken durring one of Togami's parties, he was smiling and looking at something to his left. Koizumi walked over to her bed and sat down on it, her eyes never leaving the camera's screen. 

"I want to be with him." 

Koizumi didn't realize until now what she thought of Souda. She respected that he was willing to change himself for someone he cared about, she was happy that he confided in her, she was amazed at his manners, she grew to care about the person Souda truly was.

She fell in love with him.

"I...I...I..."

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She let her tears drip onto the screen of her camera and allowed herself to sob. 

"I w-want to....b-be...w-with...." 

There was a knock on the door.

"Mahiru?" Called Saonji's voice on the other side of the door. "Are you there?...I wanted to talk to you!" 

Koizumi set her camera on the bed and buried her face into her hands, ignoring Saonji's concerned voice.

"Mahiru?... Mahiru?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Souda felt better than usual. He happily ate his pancakes and ignored Hanamura's offer for an "apologetic back massage" to make up for the beach incident. 

"You seem a little different today." Said Hinata. 

"Hinata." Began Souda. "I feel like today will be a great day." 

"Feels like a normal day to me." Muttered Hinata.

Hinata took a sip of orange juice and noticed that Koizumi's seat was empty.

"Hey Souda, any idea where Koizumi is?" 

Souda shrugged and ate a forkful of pancake. 

"Maybe shes sleeping in?" 

"Doubt it." 

Fuyuhiko, who was seated next to Hinata looked at the empty chair. 

"Shes not the type to sleep in." Said Fuyuhiko.

Souda took a sip of water before replying.

"I'm sure shes fine." 

\---------

Koizumi was anything but fine.

She wouldn't leave her cottage, not even for breakfast. Saionji stood outside her front door, a plate of food in hand.

"Come on Mahiru!" Said Saionji. "Come out! I have food! Good food!" 

She kept knocking on her door.

"Maaahiruuu!!" 

Saionji clenched her teeth angrily.

"Its that nasty pig Souda's fault... He did this to her!"

Saonji set her plate of food in front of the door.

"I'm going to kill him!" 

Saionji stormed off. Once Koizumi knew she was gone, she slowly opened the door and grabbed the plate before shutting the door once more. 

\-------

Souda had found Sonia by the hotel later that day and approached her, intent on asking her out.

"Here we go!" Thought Souda. 

Souda cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Hello Sonia." 

"Oh Souda, fancy meeting you here." Said Sonia.

"So how are things?"

"Good" 

Souda smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something." 

"This doesn't feel right..." 

"What is it Souda?" Asked Sonia.

"Well I..." 

"I dont want Sonia anymore..." 

"I... Was wondering...." 

"No, this isnt what I want..." 

"I.... N-never mind." 

Souda ran away as fast as he could, leaving behind a confused princess.

"What was that all about?" Muttered Sonia.

She did not notice a figure watching from the distance.

\-------

Souda stopped at the beach to catch his breath.

"What was I thinking?!" Thought Souda. "I blew my chance with Miss Sonia!" 

He leaned against a palm tree and sighed.

"All my hard work down the drain!" 

He pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"But...it didn't feel right..." Muttered Souda. "Like its not what I actually wanted..." 

He clenched his teeth and slammed his fist against the trunk.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO I WANT?!" 

Just then a rock flew towards Souda and hit him in the face. He fell onto the sand and held his head in pain.

"Ow! Was that a rock?!" 

"Aha!" 

Souda lifted his hat up and saw Saionji approaching him.

"I'm gunna make you pay!!" Shouted Saionji.

"S-Saionji?! Why are-" 

"Its all your fault!" 

Saionji kicked Souda in the stomach, causing the mechanic to let out a sharp ghasp.

"Ah!" 

"Your the reason shes not leaving her room!!" 

"What are you-" 

Saionji continued kicking Souda.

"Gah! Stop!" 

"What did you do to her?!" Screamed Saionji. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" 

Souda tried to look away from Saionji, but what he found instead was much worse. 

Sonia was on the beach, watching as Saionji beat Souda. The worst part was that it looked like she was smiling.

"Son...ia?" 

Saionji kicked Souda's face.

"Aahh!!!"

Even as Saionji beat Souda, she simply stood in place, smiling. Not trying to save him at all. 

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SOUDA JUST TELL ME-" 

"Hiyoko stop!" Shouted a voice.

Souda saw another figure approach. It was Koizumi. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had a serious expression on her face.

"Mahiru!" Saionji shouted joyfully.

Mahiro walked up to Saionji and looked her dead in the eye.

"Saionji stop..." Said Koizumi. "He did nothing wrong..." 

"But...Mahiru-" 

"Enough." 

Saionji backed away from Souda. The mechanic slowly got up, holding his chest in pain.

"You okay?" 

Souda nodded.

Koizumi turned her attention to Sonia and glared at her.

"You, how could you just stand by and let Souda get beat up like that!?" 

Sonia crossed her arms.

"Knowing Souda I figured he had done something wrong and Hiyoko was dealing a proper punishment." Said Sonia.

"Knowing Souda?" Began Koizumi. "How much do you know about Souda!?" 

"Well.... Hes a pervert." 

"Hey I'm not that pervy!" Defended Souda weakly.

"Well Sonia, do you know how hard hes been working to make himself into someone worthy of you?" Continued Koizumi. "Did you know the things hes been through to become a gentleman, are you aware of the person Souda can be!?" 

"I have no interest in Souda if that what your getting at." Said Sonia bluntly.

The words hurt Souda almost as much as Saionji's kicks.

"Your not even going to give him a chance?" Asked Koizumi.

Sonia cleared her throat. 

"Not a one." 

"Ooh...burn." Muttered Saionji.

It was right then that Koizumi slapped Sonia across the face, leaving a red hand shaped mark. Sonia's face bore an expression of shock at her actions.

"Did you just hit me?!" Asked Sonia. "In my country assaulting the princess is a crime punishable by death!" 

"Well we're not in your country are we?" Said Koizumi. 

She leaned close to Sonia's ear and whispered four words into her ear.

"You don't deserve him." 

And with that Koizumi walked off the beach, Saionji running after her. Sonia looked at Souda for a couple seconds, then left as well.

Souda was alone on the beach. 

"Why would Koizumi stand up for me?" Thought Souda.

Souda fell onto the ground and simply laid on the sand, lost in his own thoughts until he fell asleep.

\-----------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sonia angrily made her way back towards the hotel and walked into the restaurant, where Hinata, Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, and Peko were having lunch together.

"Oh hey Sonia, hows-" 

"Koizumi has lost it!" Said Sonia.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chiaki. 

"She yelled at me and then she had the nerve to slap me!" Continued Sonia.

"Why would she do something like that?" Asked Hinata.

"I dont know." Said Sonia. "She was yelling something about Souda though...Is Mikan nearby, I'd like her to look at the place where Koizumi hit me." 

"She isnt here." Said Fuyuhiko.

Sonia sighed and walked out.

"Why do you think Koizumi did that?" Asked Hinata.

"Well if you want my opinion..." Began Fuyuhiko

Everybody at the table started discussing it with the exception of Peko, who remained silent and stared out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Souda and Sonia ran towards eachother.

"Kazuichi my love!" Called Sonia.

"Sonia my darling!" 

Sonia leaped into Souda's arms and he held her close.

"Please my love, a kiss." 

"You got it." Replied Souda.

Souda puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

"Thats not how you kiss a girl!" 

Souda opened his eyes. Sonia was no longer in his embrace, well she sort of was. In his arms was Koizumi, who was dressed like Sonia.

"Koizumi!?" 

"Your making a fish face." Said Koizumi. 

She grabbed onto the sides of Souda's head, 

"This is how you kiss a girl." 

She pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him passionately. After a couple seconds they broke for air.

"Hows that lover boy?" 

"This is seriously freaking me out." Said Souda. 

"Tell me about it." Said a familiar voice.

Souda looked to his left. Hinata was sitting in an armchair dressed as a parrot, with Chiaki nearby dressed as an alligator and plating a virtual boy.

"You okay Bro-uda?" Asked Hinata.

Souda shrieked, released his hold on Koizumi and took a step backwards.

"The hell is going on?!" Screamed Souda. 

"You are obviously dreaming."

Souda slowly turned around. Standing behind him was Peko. She was dressed as a clown, makeup and all, but what was truly unusual was that her kendo sword was replaced with a large corn dog.

"It would be a good idea to wake up now." 

"AAAHH!!" 

 

\-------

"Wake up Souda."

Souda awoke to the sight of Peko standing above him. He immediately sat upwards and looked at her. 

"Huh?! Peko!?" 

"How long have you been laying there?" Asked Peko.

Souda shrugged.

"Dunno.... 

Souda heard his stomach growl loudly.

"Oh, I guess I missed lunch..." 

Peko reached behind her back and took out a long parcel wrapped in aluminum foil.

"I figured you would be hungry." Said Peko.

She handed the foil wrapped object to Souda, who unwrapped it, revealing it to be a sandwhich. 

"Wow thanks!" Said Souda happily. 

He began to wolf down his sandwich as Peko sat down next to him. 

"I heard about what happened with Koizumi and Sonia." Said Peko.

Souda stopped eating and looked down at the sand.

"I never stood a chance with Sonia..." Said Souda. "After everything I went through too..." 

"Everything you went through?" Asked Peko.

"Its a long story." 

"I have time." 

Souda sighed and finished his sandwhich.

"It started a few weeks ago..." 

\--------

Koizumi threw a picture frame at the wall of her cabin.

"DAMN IT!" 

She fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. 

"After everything I've done the least she could have done was accept him!" Screamed Koizumi. "He deserves to be happy!" 

She started sobbing into the fluffy mass.

"I should have figured it all out sooner... And...told him how I felt..." 

She looked at a framed picture on the wall. It was a picture of all the girls, Akane, Saionji, Chiaki, Peko, Mikan, Ibuki...Sonia.

Koizumi let out a scream of anger before punching the picture frame. It broke the glass and cut her hand in the process. 

"Its not fair..." Grunted Koizumi.

She looked at her hand. Blood was slowly trickling out of her wound and running down her arm.

"I...I'm fed up with it all..." 

\--------

"And thats what happened..." 

Peko listened to Souda's words intently.

"So Koizumi was teaching you to be a better person... So you could be more appealing to Sonia." 

Souda nodded.

"Not that it meant anything..." Said Souda. "She never saw anything in me..." 

The mechanic clenched his teeth in anger.

"IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!!!" 

"No it wasn't." Said Peko. 

"Eh?" 

Souda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

"You told me something was holding you back from asking Sonia out earlier." Said Peko. "Something along the lines of 'its not right'." 

"Yeah so?" 

"I think that the reason you couldnt say it was because someone else had taken Sonia's place in your heart." 

"What?!" Exclaimed Souda "your saying that I couldnt ask Sonia out because I'm in love with someone else?!" 

Peko nodded.

"T-Thats wrong! Who on earth could I be in love with?!" 

Peko smirked.

"The girl who you've been seeing for the past few weeks, thats who." Said Peko. 

Souda backed away in shock.

"A-Are you saying that I... like Koizumi?!" 

"Think about it." Said Peko.

Souda sighed.

"Shes been helping me... She stopped Hanamura at the beach when nobody else would... Koizumi...shes done so much for me and didn't ask for anything in return... And those freckles totally make her look-" 

Souda realized what he was saying and covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Asked Peko. "You said something about Koizumi being attractive." 

Souda moved his hands and stared wide eyed at them.

"Holy shit I like Koizumi." 

"Thats why you couldn't ask Sonia out." Said Peko.

"Because I wanted Koizumi more..." 

Souda closed his eyes.

"But theres no way she'd like me back..." 

"If Koizumi didn't care." Began Peko. "Then why did she stand up to Sonia?" 

"Peko your onto something." Said Souda. 

The mechanic stood up quickly.

"I have to tell her how I feel!" 

"And how do you plan to do that?" Asked Peko. 

Souda paused.

"I don't know!" 

Peko facepalmed and got up. 

"How about this." Began Peko. " Once it gets darker out, I'll bring Koizumi here. Then you handle the rest." 

"Thats actually a good idea." Said Souda. "One question though." 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you helping me?" 

Peko smirked before responding.

"Well I never did repay you for fixing my plumbing."

\----------

Koizumi sat on her bed, slowly drinking a bottle of water. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" 

The knocking persisted for several minutes until Koizumi couldn't take it any more.

"For the love of god!" 

She got up, spilling her water on the floor by accident and swung the front door open.

"WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DO YOU NOT-" 

Koizumi saw that nobody was at the doorway.

"That the hell?" 

Koizumi closed the door and noticed that her window was open.

"Wait a sec, I closed that..." 

Suddenly Peko came up from behind and held a chlorophyl rag up to Koizumi's face. Initially she struggled but eventually she succumbed to the chemicals and fainted.

"There, it is done." Said Peko.

\-------

Koizumi awoke on the beach that evening.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Muttered Koizumi. 

"Hey..."

Koizumi looked up and noticed that Souda was looking down at her.

"I need to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! 
> 
> It might take a bit longer to come out though because I'd like to rework the ending.


	10. Chapter 10

"Before this goes any further, why the hell did you have to drug me ?" Asked Koizumi.

"Hey don't go blaming me!" Said Souda defensively. "That was all Peko's doing!"

Koizumi rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm here... Just make it quick!" 

Souda cleared his throat and helped Koizumi up.

"I'm done chasing after Sonia." Began Souda. 

"I'd hope so after the things she said." Said Koizumi.

Souda looked away and blushed.

"I...found someone else..." 

Koizumi glared at the mechanic.

"Oh I see how it is." Said Koizumi. "If your asking for more lessons forget it! Your on your own!" 

"Oh I don't need anymore lessons." Said Souda. 

"Then why am I here?!" Asked Koizumi. 

"Well..." 

Souda clenched his fists.

"The girl I like....." 

Souda shut his eyes.

"Its you!" 

Koizumi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" 

"I-I-I like you! Your smart, you helped me, and you stood up for me!" Blurted Souda. "And your also hot so would you please go out with me!?" 

Koizumi's face turned a shade of red that could make her own hair jealous.

"Y-Your joking right?" Asked Koizumi. 

Souda shook his head.

"I'm serious."

Koizumi put her hands behind her back and looked away from Souda. 

"Uh...well...-" 

"MAHIRUUUUUU!!!!!!!" 

Souda let out a surprised scream as he saw Saionji approaching. 

"GIVE ME BACK MAHIRU YOU STUPID PIG!" 

"Oh god!" Said Souda. "I do not need more pain!" 

Before Saionji could close in on Soud, Koizumi stopped her.

"Hiyoko stop!" 

"No! Hes been taking you away from me and I'm sick of it!"

Saionji struggled to get past her.

"Just let me break his shin!" 

"Hiyoko thats no way to talk to my boyfriend!!!" 

Both Saionji and Souda froze up.

"WHAT?!" 

Koizumi looked at the ground and blushed.

"Hiyoko..... I like Kazuichi." Said Koizumi. 

'B-B-B-But why?!" Asked Saionji.

Koizumi looked at Souda and smiled.

"He might not look like it... But Kazuichi is a hard worker, hes kind, and I've grown attatched to him..." Said Koizumi. "We understand eachother... And he is kinda cute... In his own way." 

"Koizumi...." 

Koizumi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Call me Mahiru..." 

Now it was Souda's turn to blush. 

"S-Sure thing...Mahiru." 

At that point Saionji started to break down crying.

"T-This is w-worse!!!!" 

"Hiyoko?!" Ghasped Koizumi.

"N-Now you'll h-have e-even less...sniff...t-time for m-me!!" 

Koizumi approached her friend and bent down to her eye level.

"Hiyoko." Began Koizumi. "Its true that I'm going to spend more time with Kazuichi, but your my best friend... I'll always make time for you." 

Saionji wiped tears from her eyes.

"Sniff....R-Really?" 

"Of course, how about we do something tomorrow?" 

"Can it... Be alot of somethings?" Asked Saionji.

Koizumi looked at Souda, who nodded in agreement.

"All day." 

Saionji smiled and hugged Koizumi. 

"Sounds great!" Said Saionji. "We can buy candy, do each other's hair, make fun of that bitch Tsumiki!" 

"Well maybe not that last one..." Said Koizumi.

"Ahem...." 

The three of them looked up and saw Sonia approaching, her head hung low. Hinata and Chiaki followed close behind. 

"Nevermind." Muttered Koizumi.

"I...I came to apologize for my actions." Said Sonia. 

Koizumi and Souda were surprised by Sonia's words.

"I shouldn't...it was wrong of me to say what I did." continued Sonia "And to allow Saionji to beat Souda the way she did..." 

Saionji smiled nervously.

"Oops." 

Sonia approached Souda and looked at her.

"I suppose one.... Date...couldn't hurt, but only one." 

Souda looked at her, then at Koizumi.

"Thanks but I have other plans." Said Souda.

He walked past Sonia and held Koizumi's hand.

"Wanna grab some dinner?" Asked Souda. 

Koizumi shrugged.

"I could eat." 

Souda and Koizumi left the beach together, leaving Sonia surprised.

"Is this what being shot down feels like?" Asked Sonia.

"Probably." Replied Saionji.

Hinata smiled and crossed his arms.

"Looks like everything turned out alright." Said Hinata.

\--------

Souda and Mahiru walked down the dirt road that led to first island, hand in hand.

"You know this whole thing was kinda crazy." Said Koizumi.

"How so?" Asked Souda.

"I was training you to be a good boyfriend for Sonia, but in the end I was training my own boyfriend."

"Huh, guess it is when you put it that way." Replied Souda. "But honestly this might be a better outcome than if I ended up with Sonia."

"Agreed." 

As they reached the bridge to first island, Souda smiled at Koizumi.

"Is something up?" Asked Koizumi.

"Just saying, but you look raveshing tonight." Said Souda.

Koizumi smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Your sweet, now lets get some dinner." 

Hand in hand they crossed the bridge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the last chapter... Well not the last last because I have a quick epilouge written that I'll post later.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to play Alpha Sapphire for longer than I should be.


	11. Epilouge

Souda and Koizumi sat together at a small table in the restaurant, eatting dinner and having a deep conversation. 

Across the room Fuyuhiko was watching from his own table, Peko sitting across from him.

"When did those two become so friendly?" Muttered Fuyuhiko.

"They appear to be having a... Date together." Added Peko.

"Date? Them? Those two are as compatible as antifreeze to a goddamn snowman." 

"I suppose theres more to them than one would think." 

Souda and Koizumi both started laughing.

"Ya know Peko, it might be nice to have a relationship with someone." Said Fuyuhiko.

"Is someone catching your eye young master?" 

Fuyuhiko shrugged.

"Dunno...maybe." 

Peko gave a small smile.

"Well young master, you never know where love will pop up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now its officially over.
> 
> Whats next for me?
> 
> ... I dont know. Part of me wants to do more Danganronpa 2, but I also wish to write something Angel Beats or Pokemon related.
> 
> Any ideas?


End file.
